A Clones Mission
by Demon62088
Summary: Heero and the rest of the other Gundam fighters are Clones. They meet up with this girl who is not all what she seems. She is one of the best but she needs a partner for next mission who will it be?
1. Default Chapter

CH 1  
  
" Experiment 666" yelled a man He was sitting in a chair with two other people. The room they were sitting in was very dark. The only light was from the open door. Suddenly the light was blocked by a figure.  
" What do you want?" asked the figure The man who yelled earlier spoke.  
"Was your mission a successful one? ", asked the man  
"Yes ", replied the figure The figure stepped forward so that the three men could see her face. By the looks of the figures face the men knew she was female. She looked to be around 17 years old. She had short boyish cut silver hair, she looked to be around 5 11. She was very beautiful, but what made her really different were her eyes. Her eyes were blood red. As the men all examined the girl they could all see that she was very well fit and knew how to fight. They could also see the emotionless mask she had on. Showing no emotion to any of them.  
"Where is the computer chip? ", asked the man  
" With me ", said the girl  
"Give me the chip", said the man Demon walked over to the table where the men were and toss the chip on to the table. Then went back to where she stood before.  
" Was the job easy or to hard for you?" asked the man  
" Easy", replied Demon Another man stood from his seat and looked about ready to speak.  
" Experiment 666 for your next."  
" Its Demon", said the girl  
" Alright Demon for your next mission you will be choosing a partner  
to work with. They are brand new clones just out of training. ", Said the  
man  
" As you wish", replied Demon  
" You are dismissed", said the first man  
With that Demon walked out of the room. She went down the hall to the  
training room to choose her partner.  
/ Why do I need a partner? I am doing my work just fine. I mean I just  
broke into the top the most top secured area in the entire world and  
stole a computer chip with out injury and know they want me to get a  
partner. It just does not make sense/ thought Demon  
  
In one of the training rooms ten boys stood in a line waiting for their trainer to come. Just then the trainer came in with a smile on his face.  
" Cadets, today is a very important day for all of you. Today one of you  
will be chosen to work with the best clone secret agent we have ever had.  
Experiment 666or also known as Demon will be choosing one of you to be  
her partner for her next mission." said the trainer Whispers started to go around the room. All the boys were very excited. They had only seen the great Demon from afar. She was well known to be the most deadliest and most beautiful agent they had.  
" Silence", yelled the trainer.  
"Demon should be coming shortly." he sternly  
" Heero my I have a word with you." Said the trainer A boy who looked to around 18 stepped out forward. He had short spiked brown hair; he had crystal blue eyes and looked to 6 feet tall.  
"You wanted to speak to me sir", said Heero  
" Heero, you are one of the best agents in this class", said the trainer  
" Thank you sir", replied Heero  
" You will be most likely to be chosen for this mission", said the trainer  
" So I must warn you demon is not one of the most nicest of people ' whispered the trainer  
" Don't worry sir, I will be able to handle it", said Heero  
" Alright just remember I did warn you", said the trainer  
" Now that, that is finished go back to your group", said the trainer  
" Alright sir", said Heero Heero walked back over to where his friends stood.  
" So, Heero what did the slave driver want", said one of his friends  
" Nothing really important Duo." said Heero  
" Almighty then", said Duo Duo was one of the shortest out of al the group. He had long brown hair all in a brad. No one really knows why he does not cut it so they just leave it a lone. He also has cheerful happy looking ocean blue eyes.  
" So can you wait to see who Demon will choose for her partner?" said one of the boys  
" No can you Cateria?" asked Duo Cateria was the other shortest boy out of the group. He had short spiky blond hair and forest green eyes. There were two other boys in the group. One was Wufei he was the third tallest. He had short black and had very dark blue eyes almost black. The other was Trowa he was the tallest. He had short brownish blond hair; his bangs covered half of his face. Ha also had light green eyes. Just then the trainer told all the boys to get into line.  
  
Demon was standing outside the training room door. She had just decided that the sooner she gets this over with the better. She opened the door and walked in. there was a line of boys standing there just starring at her with their mouths open.  
/ This is going to be along day/ thought Demon  
  
When the door opened all the boys looked at the door. There stood the hottest women they ever saw. All the boys were stunned some had their mouths open. They were all thinking the same thing /who the hell is that hot chick/. The woman at the door looked at the boys closely from where she stood.  
/ Who is she, is she Demon. If she is she then I hope to god that she chooses me. / Thought Heero.  
  
Demon was looking very closely at the boys before her. They all looked to be around 18 years old. They were all rather handsome. Especially the one on the end.  
/ Where did that come from/ thought Demon  
  
/ She is looking straight at me. I hope she like what she sees because I do/ thought Heero  
  
Demon stood by the door looking at the boys for a few more minutes. She moved forward and stood before them. Then she started to speak.  
" My name is Demon, you may have heard of me. I am here to choose a partner for my next mission" As if just getting out of their daze all the boys on the row stood straighter and stopped gauging.  
" I will ask for your name, number and your progress in training. Lets go down the row." Said Demon  
" My name is Baan, my number is 007, and my progress is 9,10,10,10."  
" My name is Mark, my number is 022, and my progress is 8,8,8,8"  
" My name is Folken, my number is 008, and my progress is 8,9,8,9"  
" My name is Tyler, my number is 009, and my progress is 8,7,9,7"  
" My name is Wufie, my number is 005, and my progress is 9,9,9,9"  
" My name is Duo, my number is 002, and my progress is 9,9,9,9"  
" My name is Cateria, my number is 004, and my progress is 9,9,9,9"  
" My name is Trowa, my number is 003, and my progress is 9,9,9,9"  
" My name is Jess, my number is 888, and my progress is 8,9,8,9"  
" My name is Heero, my number is 001, and my progress is 10,10,10,10" Demon looked at all the boys.  
" I will tell you who I have chosen soon." said Demon firmly. With that she walked out of the room. All the boys began to relax.  
" So you must really think your really think that you are the best don't you Zero, oh I mean Heero." said Baan Baan had short unruly black hair, brown eyes and was the same height as Heero. Baan and Heero have always been rivals.  
" Well of course Heero is the best he puts a lot of work into it." Said Cateria  
" I don't remember asking for your opinion shortly." replied Baan angrily  
" Hay, that was uncalled for." said Trowa The boys where about to get into a fight when all of a sudden the door opened and Demon walked through. The boys all instantly went back into their line.  
" I have chosen who will be my partner for the mission" said Demon. All the boys tensed up.  
" My partner will be." 


	2. her partner will be?

CH 2  
  
" I have decided that my partner will be Heero", said Demon All of Heeros friends started clapping. Heero had a big smile on his face. Baans friends just glared at Heero and his friends. Baan turned to Demon he had an angry look on his face.  
" Why did you pick Heero over me" asked Baan anger clearly in his voice Demon looked at him with an emotionless face.  
" Heero seemed to work a little harder then the rest of you so I chose him." Said Demon Then Demon started to smirk at Baan. This little change scared the hell out of Baan but he would never say that out loud.  
" Also he had a less childish behavior and I also needed his good looks for the mission." Said Demon she had said the last part louder then the rest so that everyone could hear it. Demon still had the smirk on her face. She looked over at Heero and saw the deer-in-the-headlights look on his face. Before turning to the door.  
"Heero will you please fallow me." Said Demon who was still facing the door. Heero got out of his shocked state.  
/ I can't believe she just said that. Does she really think that I am good looking? / Thought Heero  
" Are you coming or do I need to choose a new partner.' Said Demon with annoyance in her voice.  
" Oh, no you don't have to I'm coming." said Heero nervousness in his voice Demon smiled at his nervousness.  
" Good now lets go. " said Demon With that Demon went out of the room. Heero looked at his friends he smiled at them and left to go find Demon. Heero found Demon in the hall leaning against the wall. Demon looked at Heero then motioned for him to fallow her.  
" So where are we going?" asked Heero  
" We are going to the mission control room so you can be briefed on the mission." Said Demon Heero walked along side Demon. He watched her from the corner of his eye.  
/I cant believe Demon and I are going to be working together/ thought Heero Heero had a goofy smile on his face. While he was in dream land Demon was watching him from the corner of her eye. They both finally got to the control room. Demon went first then Heero. The room was very dark you could not see much. All you could was a big screen and two chairs in front of it. Demon sat in one of the chair. She motioned for Heero to sit in the other. When Heero sat down the screen turned on. There were three men sitting at a table. The room they were in was very dark you could not see their faces in fact you could not see much at all. One of the men started to speak.  
" Demon is that your partner for the mission?" asked # 1  
" Yes he is his name is Heero" said Demon  
" Good, good now listen carefully here is your mission. You two are to go to Egypt. You are to get the red ruby of the Pharaoh. The things you have to become friends with the Pharaohs two sons in order to get the ruby. Heero you are going to be going as the prince of Japan. Demon you are to be his bodyguard. I think it would be a good idea for you two to get know each other. So any questions?" said # 1  
" When do we leave?" asked Demon  
" You leave in 3 hours from now. Good luck on your mission." Said #1 With that screen went black. Demon got out of her chair then she turned to Heero.  
" Do you want to go to my room to talk?" asked Demon  
" Sure " said Heero So Demon went out the door Heero right behind her. Demon lead Heero down some halls, the entire time it was totally quiet. After awhile they finally got to Demons room. Demon slid the key card and opened the door, and then she walked in. Heero came in right behind her. Demons room was very plain no posters were up, no T.V. or anything. All she had was a bed a desk complete with desk chair and a Lap Top on the desk.  
" So where do you want me to sit?" asked Heero  
" Sit on the desk chair I'll sit on the bed." replied Demon  
" Ok, so how old are you?" asked Heero  
" 17. You?" asked Demon  
" 18" said Heero  
" How old were you when you went on your first mission?" asked Heero  
" I think I was about 10 at the time." replied Demon  
" WOW, training must have been easy for you." said Heero  
" Yes it was." said Demon  
"So how many friend do you have?" asked Heero  
" I don't have any." replied Demon  
" WHAT" yelled a shocked Heero  
" How could you not have friends?" asked Heero  
" Its because I am either training or on a mission. So I don't have time for any" said Demon  
" Well you and me are friends so you have a friend now and I'm sure my friends will like you to be their friend as well." said Heero  
" I think we should go and get our stuff for the trip. We should meet back." Said Demon  
" Ok" said Heero  
" We have 2 hours so lets get moving" said Demon With that they both went their separate ways. 2 hours later they were packed and ready to go.  
" So you ready to go?" asked Demon  
" How are we getting there?" asked Heero  
" Were going by plane. Here it comes now lets go" said Demon Both Heero and Demon got on to the plane.  
" So what do we do now?" asked Heero  
" Sleep" replied Demon  
/ This is going to be a long flight/ thought Heero. 


	3. A New guest

CH 3  
  
The plane ride was very long. It took them at least a day to get to Egypt then 12 hours of traveling on horses. They finally made it to where the Pharaohs palace stood.  
" We finally made it " said Heero in a tired tone  
" Should go see the Pharaoh before we rest" said Demon Just then a servant came out. He seemed a little nervous. The servant looked at Heero.  
" Are you the prince of Japan" asked the servant  
" Yes and this is my body guard" said Heero pointing Demon  
" Please follow me" said the servant The servant went forward into the palace. Heero went next then Demon. The servant led them through a long hall. Then they stopped at a very large door. There was some yelling coming from the other side of the door.  
" Get back here yugi" said a voice  
" No" yelled another Suddenly the door opened and a little boy came running out. The boy had spiked blond hair and he looked to be around 10 years old. The boy suddenly ran behind Demon to hide from some one. Just then 3 men came running out looking around. One of them looked exactly like the other exempt he was taller the little boy that was hiding behind Demon.  
" Yugi" they all called out Both Demon and Heero figured out that the young boy behind was Yugi. Just then one of the men suddenly noticed us standing there.  
" Who are you?" he asked in a cold tone The servant spoke for us.  
" Priest Seto this is Heero the Prince of Japan and his body guard" said the servant Seto was a very tell man he had short brown hair and cold bluish green eyes.  
" Its a pleasure to meet you" said Heero He had his hand out for Seto to shake witch Seto took.  
" Did you happen to see a little boy run by?' asked a tall boy with blond hair and blue eyes. His name was Joey . Demon put a small smile on her face she could sense that the little Yugi was trying not to laugh out loud.  
/ Do you wish for me to tell them where you are little one? / Asked demon through her mind link power Little Yugi was very shock by hearing Demon talk to him in his mind.  
/ Can you read minds or something? / Asked Yugi  
/ Yes/ replied Demon  
/ Its one of my many talent. Do you like? / Asked Demon  
/ Yes that cool. I like you are nice can we be friends? / Asked yugi  
/ Of course we can/ thought Demon  
/now why don't you come out now ok? / Asked Demon  
/ Ok / Yugi cheerfully With that Yugi came out from his hiding stop behind Demon with big Smile on his face.  
" Yugi why were you hiding behind that stranger?" asked Yami Yugi's twin  
" She's not a stranger she's my friend Demon." said Yugi  
" Oh guess what Yami, Demon can talk to you through her mind is that so cool or what' said Yugi Taking Demons hand into his. He started pulling her over to where his brother stood. Just then Demon saw something from the corner of her eye. She pulled Yugi into her just as a dagger was thrown at the spot where Yugi had just stood moments ago. Demon let go of Yugi and got out her one of her daggers and threw it at the area where the dagger was thrown. There was a loud scream of pain.  
/ Direct hit/ thought Demon Demon had a smirk on her face as she went over to the big lump on the floor. She flipped over the body to see where her dagger had entered the body. There was lots of blood everywhere it was all coming out of the intruder. Demon walked over to where the head was and pulled off the hood. There was a gasp from the group behind her.  
" It's a Daemon" said Seto 


	4. brother

CH 4  
  
" A daemon?" asked Yugi he had just come out of his state of shock a little while ago.  
" Yes a daemon, they have been after the royal family for years" said Seto Just then the guards come running.  
" Are you alright your highnesses?" asked what Demon thought to be the head guard.  
" Yes we are fine thanks to Demon over here" said Yami as he walked over to where Demon stood.  
" Ya Demon saved my life," said a very hyper Yugi  
" Demon, look the body seems to be turning to dust," said Heero. All the people in the room looked at the body. Demon walked over to the body she had forgotten to take out her dagger. She looked at the body carefully. She then turned back to the others.  
" The daemon over here is not all dead. Its body is just changing so that it can regenerate in to a new form to get to his boss," said Demon  
" Is it going to try to hurt me again?' asked Yugi Demon smiled at Yugi.  
" No, don't worry it needs to go to its boss first to tell him what happened and from what I can tell he will not be doing any more jobs any time soon" said Demon turning back to the almost gone body.  
" I think we should leave, " said a very freaked out Joey  
" Yes lets" said Heero The entire group started to leave but Demon stayed did not move from her spot.  
" Are you coming Demon?" asked Heero  
" I will be there soon alright," replied Demon  
" Ok" said Heero With that Heero left the room. Demon looked back at the body that was almost gone.  
" You can stop the illusion now Dilandau" said Demon There was a flash of light and where the body once lied stood a figure he had a smirk on his face but not only that he looked exactly like Demon except he had a scar on his right cheek.  
" I knew that I could not get it past you" said Dilandau  
" So what are you doing here?" asked Demon  
" I heard that you were coming so I decided to come and see you so it was a plus that you had the princesses standing with so I decided to kill two birds with one stone and kill at least one of the princesses." said Dilandau  
" Why the young prince why not the older one?' asked Demon  
" The older one is harder, the youngest was the easiest," said Dilandau  
" Why do you need to kill them any way?" asked Demon  
" Demon have you forgotten what I am. I am the Leader of the Daemons, and what that dumb Priest said was true. We are at war with the royals of Egypt for years." Said Dilandau  
" Do the royals know what you look like?" asked Demon  
" No, when ever I attack them I use my illusions. So they don't know what I look like." said Dilandau  
" Well I better get going. You take care of your self brother," said Demon  
" Don't worry I will" said Dilandau With that there was a flash of light and Dilandau was gone. Demon left the room and headed to the study where she could sense the others. She walked into the study Yugi was the first to spot her. He ran over to her and hugged her.  
"What took you so long Demon?" asked Yugi Demon smiled and hugged him back.  
" I was taking care of some thing." She replied  
" Is the intruder gone?" asked a scared Yugi  
" Yes Yugi he is gone," said Demon  
" Demon how is it that you could sense the intruder but Seto could not?" asked Yami  
" I have always lived my live having to watch myself. Lots people wanted me dead or just wanted to use me because of what I could do. So I have learned to sense things to a great extent," said Demon  
" Very interesting" said Seto After that they talked for a while about nothing very interesting. They all got to get to know each other better. Also all the while talking Yugi stayed on Demons lap. Everyone who knew Yugi knew that the was very shy when with strangers but now he was attached to Demon like she was another lifeline. They wondered what was so different about Demon compared to the other strangers. Sure Demon saved his life other have before but he never acted this way. Some thing was different about Demon. They all looked at each other while Demon, Heero and Yugi all talked. They where going to find out what was different with Demon and soon. Just then there was a knock on the door and a servant came in.  
" Dinner is ready your Majesties" said the servant  
" Thank you" said Yami  
" Also the Pharaoh wanted me to tell you that there will be two other people joining you at dinner" said the servant  
" Alright, do you know who it is?" asked Yami  
" Sorry your highness but I do not," said the servant  
" Alright thank you, you may go," said Yami The servant left.  
" I wonder who it is," said Joey  
  
IF YOU WANT MORE I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!!!! 


End file.
